The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this or any section of the disclosure are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion herein.
Recent advancements in electronics technology has led to the widespread use of portable devices which are able to run computer applications thereon. Accordingly, a wide variety of applications have been developed for mobile use. Among this array of recently developed mobile applications, a large number have been developed which are intended to assist a user in monitoring health-related parameters. Specifically, these applications utilize data collected by biometric monitoring devices (which may be external to the mobile device on which the application is run) to generate measurable activity logs. Such biometric monitoring devices may include, wearable devices such as heart rate monitors, nutrition trackers, smart scales, step and/or activity trackers, and others.
With respect to step and/or activity trackers, there often exists a disparity between the distance the user perceives and/or knows he/she travelled and a distance provided or calculated by the mobile application. This generally occurs when data in the wearable device contradicts global positioning (e.g., global positioning system or GPS) data, and/or the user's knowledge of distances (e.g., a normal 3 mile route). This contradiction is due in large part to the variance of each individual user's average stride length which often used as a calibration parameter for activity measurements (e.g., distance measurement). Contradictions may also be due to changes in elevation, which are unaccounted-for in traditional activity and/or step measurement systems.
Hence, what is needed is a means for determining, recommending, and applying a calibration parameter for activity measurement. Ideally, such methods and apparatus would be based on previously collected activity measurements and enable user selection and modification thereto. Apparatus and methods for accomplishing the foregoing are provided in the present disclosure.